tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Search Party
Log Title: Search Party Characters: Interrogator, Major Bludd, Over Kill, Scarlett Location: Al-Alawi, Middle East Date: 25 July 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: Interrogator and Over Kill set out to find Scarlett out in the desert. Major Bludd stalks up to Interrogator's Mamba, his handheld computer clutched tightly in his left hand. "Interrogator," he growls. Scarlett tries again, to get a radio signal to bounce off a CommSat, and fails. Interrogator walks around from the other side of the Mamba, holding a wrench. He says, "Yes, Sir?" Over Kill is out by his vector, repairing some minor dents and dings on it. "Four Apaches. Don't say I ever underestimated you." Major Bludd glares at his handheld, flips its cover shut, and tucks it into his belt. "I was just reading your report," he says. "You had Scarlett dead to rights and you let her escape?" Interrogator says, "I was trying to capture her alive! I had no idea she had a net!" "There was your first mistake," Bludd points out. "She'd not show you the same amount of mercy. Only reason she netted you instead of shooting you dead was because she was outnumbered and outgunned." He glances over his shoulder, out into the desert. "Now she's out there somewhere. We'll have to find her." Over Kill hears the two discussing and looks over. The vector chirps something in binary to him. "Oh no. I am not getting involved in ...that." Interrogator says, "I was planning on going out on patrol as soon as I repaired the Mamba, Sir." Major Bludd scowls at the helicopter. "Take a fresh one," he demands. "Find her." Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir!" Over Kill looks to the Vector again as it chirps at him. "That is a negative. If they need us, they will call. The humans will let us know when we are required." Major Bludd takes his handheld out again and begins tapping at it. "Ground patrols have been increased on general principles," he mutters, "but I'll send out some HISSes to coordinate with your flight." He looks up at Interrogator. "To make sure she doesn't slip through our fingers again." Interrogator says, "She will not escape again, Sir." Major Bludd grunts in acknowledgement, looking over his handheld again. "You may as well take one of Over Kill's Vectors with you," he adds, sliding through a series of dialog boxes on the artificially intelligent air vehicles' readiness. Interrogator nods and says, "We will begin immediately. She could not have gotten too far from here on foot." "Do not underestimate her," Bludd says. "She is a formidable foe." Interrogator says, "I will not repeat my mistake, Sir!" Major Bludd turns on his heel and heads back for his command tent. "See that you don't!" Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir!" Interrogator asks Over Kill, "Are you ready to begin?" Over Kill looks up at the mention of the Vectors. "I think four would be the perfect choice for this. She is the best hunter I have, and refueled and ready to begin." He says. "We'll find her and redeem ourselves." he motions at the vector, who opens her cockpit. "I assume you'll be taking the mamba?" Interrogator says, "yes." as he motions his nearby gunners to enter the helicopter before doing so himself. Mamba #726> Interrogator has arrived. Mamba #726> Interrogator takes control of Mamba #726. He handles the controls expertly. Mamba #726> Interrogator turns the key, and the ignition turns over. Mamba #726> Interrogator straps hiself in and recieves two "Readies" from his gunners. He takes off flying low over the desert surrounding the TerrorDrome, hoping to spot Scarlett. Over Kill says, "preparing thermal imaging. She couldn't have got too far." Over Kill takes his vector in lower then normal, activating the thermals. He doesn't fear the patriot missiles as much as he fears command's wrath if Scarlett gets away. Interrogator says, "Good, she can not hide from that." Interrogator says, "Let us start the seaarch from the downed helicopter and move out from there." Mamba #726 flies towards the downed Apache and begins to circle it slowly increasing the size of the circle. Over Kill moves the vetor close to the Apache. The vetor circles like a vulture. He radios. "Do you think I should check the wreckage itself? See if I can find a black box?" Mamba #726> Interrogator radios back, "That would probably be wise. Do you require assistance on the ground?" Over Kill pauses. "Negative. I doubt the vehicle is active." he lands the vector and leaves personally, scanning the Apache for any sign of life. Mamba #726> Interrogator hovers the Mamba where he can cover the area surrounding the Apache with his craft's machine gun. Over Kill continues to dig through the Apache "So far, this thing is a mess." he comments. Mamba #726> Interrogator radios to Over Kill, "The explosion might have taken out the black box. It was rather large." Over Kill radios back "Most of the internals are melted. Walking back to this would only lead to a dead end." Mamba #726> Interrogator radios, "You are correct, there is no reason for her to return here. She is a ninja and a spy, and would probably be closer to the TerrorDrome." Over Kill nods "And we left it unguarded. We should head back." Mamba #726> Interrogator says, "I agree." He pilots the Mamba back to the Terrordrome, slowly scanning the desert between the downed Apache and the base. Over Kill also returns to the vector and scans the area. "If she is still here, we'll find her. I'll send some BATs to comb the desert." Mamba #726> Interrogator radios, "That would be wise. She has to be here somewhere and we may not spot her from the ground." Over Kill pauses. "Hopefully she will dehydrate and wonn't go far." he radios out. "BATs, begin the search." He says. "They will not stop until they find her." Mamba #726> Interrogator says, "That is true. She could not have had that many supplies." Over Kill murmurs "And a rescue party would be easy to detect." Mamba #726> Interrogator radios, "We should be worried about a main attack force. The Americans will not give up easily." Category:2011 Category:Logs Category:Al-Alawi Invasion TP